You & I
by Miss Choshi
Summary: Hanya kau dan aku yang tahu. Hanya kau dan aku yang mengerti. Hanya kau dan aku yang selalu bersama. Dan hanya ada kau dan aku. /Terinspirasi dari Naruto Chapter 685/Special Fic For Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri IV


Aku. Aku adalah seorang pria yang selalu jatuh dalam jurang gelapnya penyesalan—penyesalan yang tak berujung.

Aku. Aku hanyalah seonggok daging bodoh yang buta dan mementingkan balas dendam—balas dendam yang berujung pada penyesalan yang tak akan pernah berakhir.

Aku. Aku memiliki hidup yang gelap dan menyedihkan. Hidup dalam gelapnya dunia yang semakin membuatku terpuruk dan terpojok.

Aku. Aku yang tak memiliki rasa cinta yang biasa dimiliki oleh setiap manusia. Hatiku mati—mati dalam dunia kegelapan.

Aku. Aku yang dibenci oleh semua orang karena aku telah berkhianat—pergi dan mengkhianati teman-temanku yang sudah percaya padaku.

Aku. Aku yang selalu terbayang-bayang oleh angin kesepian—aku yang selalu sendiri. Aku yang tak memiliki lagi sebuah keluarga maupun sahabat.

Aku. Aku yang jahat—memiliki musuh di setiap sudut. Tatapan kebencian dari semua orang adalah santapan sehari-hariku.

Aku. Aku yang dingin membuat hatiku pun ikut beku. Mati rasa. Tak merasakan apa-apa seakan-akan semakin membuatku tak berguna.

Aku. Aku yang kelam—semakin membuatku semakin hanyut dalam kegelapan. Seolah-olah kegelapan dan kepahitan sudah menempel pada nadiku.

.

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance & Poetry **

**Warning : OOC, typo merajalela**

******Terinspirasi dari Naruto Chapter 685**

**Special Fic for Saver Contest: Banjir TomatCeri IV**

Kau. Kau wanita yang sangat hebat dan kuat. Dipuja dan disukai oleh semua orang. Hidupmu yang bersinar membawa kebahagiaan sendiri bagi orang-orang yang berada di sekitarmu.

Kau. Hatimu yang suci terhindar dari noda. Hatimu yang lembut dan putih membuatmu hanyut dalam kebahagiaan yang kau rasakan di dunia ini. Kau yang selalu memiliki banyak orang yang sayang dan percaya padamu.

Kau. Kau wanita cantik dan menawan—yang tak pelak membuat beberapa kaum adam jatuh hati padamu.

Kau. Kau wanita yang pintar—yang selalu memikirkan apa yang akan kau lakukan.

Kau. Kau yang selalu tegar dan tabah dalam setiap masalah yang menghadangmu.

Kau. Kau yang tak mau dipandang lemah. Kau yang selalu berusaha untuk menjadi seorang ninja yang kuat sehingga kau dapat melindungi orang-orang yang kau cintai.

Kau. Kau yang selalu tersenyum untuk menyembunyikan rasa sedih di hatimu.

Kau. Kau yang terkadang bodoh menurutku—yang selalu mengharap kehadiranku. Kau yang selalu berharap aku akan kembali. Kau yang selalu berharap aku berubah. Kau yang selalu berharap aku bahagia.

Kau. Kau yang selalu berusaha untuk melindungi dan menyelamatkanku.

Dan. Dan aku semakin merasa sangat tak berguna ketika aku tak bisa melindungimu— malah aku yang pernah berencana untuk membunuhmu.

Dan. Dan kau tak pernah sedikit pun untuk membenciku.

Kau. Kaulah satu-satunya yang menangisi kepergianku.

Dan. Dan aku sangat menyesal karena aku telah meninggalkanmu.

.

Aku melihatmu terhuyung akan terjatuh karena lagi-lagi kau berusaha untuk menyelamatkanku. Kau bersama Obito yang bersusah payah mencariku yang tersesat dalam dimensi lain buatan si sialan Kaguya. Aku tahu kau sangat kelelahan dan kesakitan. Dengan keahlian baruku yang bisa sedikit berteleportasi, dengan sangat cepat aku menangkap tubuhmu sebelum terjatuh. Aku memegang bahumu yang terluka cukup parah, tetapi aku berusaha untuk tidak mengenai lukamu itu. Kau memandangku terkejut—lagi-lagi kau menatapku dengan tatapanmu yang meneduhkan itu. Bahkan aku pun tak sanggup untuk menutupi ini semua—aku memandangmu dengan tatapan khawatir.

Memang aneh—ini pertama kalinya aku tidak menatapmu dengan tatapan tajam bak elang milikku. Karena aku sadar, aku tak mampu lagi berpura-pura acuh tak acuh kepadamu. Karena sebenarnya aku sangat mencemaskanmu. Mata Rinnegan-ku membalas tatapan sendumu—seakan-akan tersirat dalam tatapan mataku _'apakah kau baik-baik saja, Sakura?'_

Aku tahu, kau sangat terkejut karena aku dengan sangat tiba-tiba menolongmu—menopang bahumu dan melindungimu. Aku tahu, tatapanmu ketika kau perlahan-lahan melepaskan tanganku yang masih bertengger di bahumu _'aku baik-baik saja Sasuke-kun'. _Kau memang tak langsung mengatakannya padaku, tapi aku bisa mendengar suaramu mengatakan itu ketika aku menatap matamu.

Kehadiran Obito menyadarkanku bahwa kita bertiga harus segera kembali ke dimensi di mana ada Kaguya dan Naruto yang masih bertarung. Sepertinya kau tidak mau dianggap sebagai penghalang, dengan keadaanmu yang tampak kesakitan—dengan menahan segenap rasa pedih di sekujur tubuhmu, kau bersikeras membantu Obito mengalirkan chakramu dan menghabiskan seluruh sisa tenagamu untuk kembali ke dimensi di mana Naruto sedang mempertaruhkan nyawanya. Aku tahu, kau sangat berjuang mati-matian menahan rasa sakit di tubuhmu. Aku tahu, kau tak ingin aku melindungimu lagi. Aku tahu, kau tak ingin aku menganggapmu lemah. Kau salah, aku benar-benar sangat tahu betapa kuatnya dirimu—dan kau adalah wanita terkuat yang pernah kutemui. Aku tahu, kau sangat ingin menolong dan melindungiku. Tapi, aku tak ingin kau terluka karena aku.

Kita bertiga. Aku—kau—dan Naruto. Kita bertiga berjuang mati-matian untuk mengalahkan si brengsek Kaguya yang sudah menghancurkan tanah air kita—Konoha. Kakashi dan Obito menyerahkan kekalahan Kaguya di tangan kita bertiga dan memberikan kita kesempatan untuk membunuh Kaguya. Naruto hampir mati, aku sekarat, dan kau sudah tak berdaya. Tapi aku tahu, kekuatan kita bertiga sebagai tim 7 tidak sampai di sini.

Dengan sisa-sisa kekuatan kita bertiga dan kerja tim kita, kita berhasil menaklukan Kaguya. Kaguya berhasil kita kalahkan. Konoha berhasil kita selamatkan. Tapi raga kita benar-benar mengenaskan. Naruto sudah terlebih dahulu tumbang ketika serangan maut terakhirnya berhasil menjatuhkan Kaguya. Aku sudah benar-benar merasa sangat lelah, kondisi tubuhku saat ini sudah tidak bisa untuk dideskripsikan. Luka-luka yang berada di tubuhku seakan tak berasa. Tapi, hatiku senang ketika serangan terakhirku juga membantu untuk menumbangkan Kaguya. Sedang kau, senyum manismu masih terpampang jelas ketika Kaguya berhasil kita kalahkan tetapi kondisi badanmu yang hampir sama seperti aku dan Naruto masih kuat untuk berdiri memandang Konoha yang berhasil kita selamatkan.

Kau kembali terlihat terhuyung akan terjatuh di tanah, aku tak ingin tubuhmu yang penuh dengan luka kembali terluka ketika kau terjatuh di atas tanah dan bebatuan. Lagi-lagi aku menangkap tubuhmu. Dan untuk pertama kalinya aku memelukmu. Memelukmu dengan penuh kerinduan. Aku tahu kau sangat terkejut dengan apa yang aku lakukan sekarang terhadapmu, "Kau baik-baik saja, Sakura?" itulah kalimat pertama yang kuucapkan kepadamu dengan sangat lembut.

Aku tahu. Aku sangat tahu bahwa pertanyaanku untukmu benar-benar bodoh. Aku tahu kau sekarang tidak baik-baik saja dengan melihat kondisi tubuhmu seperti ini. Aku tahu, kau sangat dan sangat terkejut dengan kelakuan dan ucapanku padamu kali ini. Kau tidak menjawab ataupun menyahutku. Tapi aku tahu, kau menangis di bahuku. Lagi-lagi aku harus membuatmu untuk mengeluarkan air matamu karena diriku. Tapi aku tahu, kau menangis bukan karena sedih karenaku tetapi karena kau merasa sangat bahagia.

Aku melepaskan pelukanku dan menatap wajahmu yang penuh dengan air mata. Aku menghapus air matamu berharap supaya kau tidak mengeluarkan air mata itu lagi karena diriku. Kau balas menatapku dengan tatapan yang menenangkan hati itu—aku membalas menatapmu dengan tatapan lembut yang sudah kedua kalinya aku lakukan untukmu. Kau dan aku tersenyum. Kau dan aku saling berpelukan kembali dan menyalurkan segala rasa gundah, rindu, dan bahagia. Hanya kau dan aku yang tahu bahwa kita sudah saling mencintai. Hanya kau dan aku yang tahu. Dan hanya kau dan aku yang akan menjalankan kehidupan ke depan untuk kita berdua. Ya, kau dan aku. Sakura Haruno dan Uchiha Sasuke.

**-SELESAI-**

**CATATAN HATI SEORANG AUTHOR :**

Alhamdulillah fic super pendek ini akhirnya rampung dan untuk kedua kalinya saya ikutan untuk meramaikan Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri IV. Semoga fic ini bisa diterima oleh para pembaca.

Sedikit curhat,sebenarnya saya SUKA BANGET KUADRAT dengan Naruto chapter 685 yang baru-baru ini terbit. Sebenarnya bukan hanya saya aja sih yang seneng, pasti pecinta SasuSaku juga jingkrak-jingkrak hehehehe xD

Nggak perlu diragukan lagi jikalau Masashi Kishimoto-sensei emang sengaja untuk menyatukan Sasuke dan Sakura wuahahaha #apaansih xD

Terima kasih dan MOHON REVIEW-nyaaaa yaaa ^^


End file.
